Dean et Samuel Winchester
by junon2
Summary: série de 10 drabbles, défis avec petitchaton2. pas de slash, fraternel et humour mots:fraternité, trahison, réminiscence /souvenir, illusion, paradis, musique, réconfort, erreur, peur et chaton
1. Chaton

**Dean et Samuel Winchester**

Auteur : junon2/ ennostiel/ Calli Attha  
Genre : drabbles

Rating : K+

Paring : Dean et Samuel Winchester

Disclaimer : L'œuvre de base ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de du producteur de la série : McG et écrite par Eric Kripke et Robert Singer. Seuls les drabbles et idées ici racontés sont de moi.

Résumé : série de 10 drabbles

Avertissement : Les drabbles se suivent mais non pas forcément de liens entre eux et ne sont pas mise de manière chronologique.

Note de l'auteur : défis fraternel entre ma sœur et moi: écrire 10 drabbles de 350 mots maximum (100 c'était trop peu). Nous avons choisi nous-mêmes les 10 thèmes. Les termes du défi sont sur mon LiveJournal ;-)

Thèmes : fraternité, trahison, réminiscence /souvenir, illusion, paradis, musique, réconfort, erreur, peur et chaton.

Merci à **Elise-chan **pour la correction

**Dédiée aux membres du forum :** Supernatural Whispers Pov alterné : Sam et Dean ************************************************************************************ _Thème 1 : Chaton_

« Sam, j'ai dit non ! » J'ai involontairement haussé le ton, mais c'est la troisième fois que je me répète.

« Mais enfin Dean, …. » Commence-t-il à plaider affichant un air d'enfant essayant de convaincre sa mère que manger des bonbons n'importe quand est très bon pour sa santé.

« C'est non ! » Je coupe abruptement, et détourne le regard. J'ai toujours eu dur à résister au regard de chien battu de Sam, et il le sait très bien. Sauf que je pensais qu'il était adulte et ne faisait plus l'enfant. Comme quoi, on est toujours surpris par son entourage.

« Dean, tu es un sans cœur ! » Me renvoie-t-il avec une voix beaucoup plus ferme.

« Pardon ?!? Alors, ça, c'est la meilleure, moi un sans cœur ? » Je répète incrédule. Mais où va-t-on là ?

« Oh, tu le condamne à mourir de faim, je te signale ! » Me renvoie mon benjamin, qui croise les bras et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

« Parce que à nous suivre sur les routes, il serait plus heureux selon toi ? » Je rétorque avec un haussement de sourcil.

« D'abord, c'est peut-être une femelle… Ensuite oui, il aurait un abri, de la nourriture et des maitres aimants ! » Plaide Sam.

Un soupir agacé m'échappe, là, je dois être entrain de cauchemarder. Sammy me réclame un animal de compagnie. Je me sens dans la peau d'une mère essayant d'expliquer à son enfant que non on ne peut pas avoir un compagnon à quatre pattes parce que notre mode de vie ne le permet pas. Et je me sens totalement incompris. Et puis depuis quand il aime les animaux à ce point-là ?

« Sam, tu aimes les animaux depuis quand ? » Je questionne après un léger silence.

« Mais regardes ses yeux, et tu comprendras ! » s'exclame-t-il.

« Un chien je comprendrais, mais un chaton ! » Je lâche « N'imagine pas que je m'en occuperais et il est où ? »

Sammy sort de sous son manteau un petit boule de poil grise adorable…


	2. Erreur

Merci à** Shensee**d'hynopweb pour la correction

Merci à **vivi, Jubei-Kazuki et Erika **pour leur review

Note : toujours humoristique pour celui-ci. Sinon je compte vous en donnez un par semaine. J'ai pour le moment 4 drabbles de fini, 6 thème pour finir mon défi + 1 demandé par un membre d'hynopweb. Si vous avez des idées de thèmes, proposez toujours en sachant qu'un thème signifie un mot de référence. **************************************************************************************************************************

**Thème 2 : Erreur **

Dean a commis une erreur, assez importante d'ailleurs. Il me sous-estime et il a tord. Il s'imagine être le seul à posséder assez d'imagination pour s'amuser à mes dépends. Il a dû oublier qu'à ce petit jeu-là, je ne suis pas mauvais du tout. Je peux même être aussi bon que lui en fait. Et j'ai bien l'intention de lui rendre coup pour coup. J'ai conscience que ce sont de pures gamineries et qu'on a largement dépassé l'âge pour tout cela, mais il m'a provoqué et il est hors de question que j'abdique ! En même temps, je sais pertinemment que si on s'y met à deux, ça va dégénérer, mais c'est plus fort que moi… En plus ça me permettra de me venger de toutes les plaisanteries qu'il fait à longueur de temps sur moi.

J'élabore mentalement une liste de toutes les plaisanteries embarrassantes que je pourrais lui faire et qui m'amuseront un maximum, tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'il me rendra le tout. Et pour ce genre de bêtises, force m'est de reconnaitre que Dean a un esprit des plus inventif, à croire qu'il n'a jamais grandi ! Ou alors c'est sa manière de se protéger, de garder toute sa raison face à ce que nous voyons et vivons chaque jour. Bref, que vais-je bien lui faire subir ?

En fait, tout dépendra de ce que lui fera. Généralement nous commençons par des trucs anodins et simples pour monter peu à peu vers des choses vraiment embarrassantes. Ceci dit, il me faut faire une liste de petite chose à acheter.

Je vais commencer par lui caser les oreilles, pour cela rien de compliqué : il suffit de chipoter et programmer la radio de son « bébé ». Cela devrait être amusant de le voir sursauter et ça compensera le fait qu'il m'a mis une cuillère qui trainait dans la bouche pour me réveiller ensuite en sursaut. En prime je parie qu'il a pris une photo…

J'achèterais aussi de la colle forte, au cas où il irait plus loin dans la plaisanterie….

Oh oui, Dean Winchester a commis une erreur en me provoquant….


	3. Réconfort

Merci à **Elise-chan **pour la correction

Merci à **Jubei-Kazuki** pour son gentil review ^^

Note de l'auteur :pour ce drabble et ceux qui suivront, je laisse tomber le genre humour pour faire plus dramatique, sombre le tout saupoudré d'amour purement fraternel. Si vous tenez à situer ces petites scénettes, je laisse quelques indices dans les écrits, je ne vais pas au-delà de la saison 3 pour le moment.

****************************************************************************************************************

_**Thème 3 : Réconfort**_

Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots, ni pour exprimer les sentiments. Chaque fois qu'on aborde un thème personnel ou émotionnel, je sors une bêtise pour détourner la conversation. Je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce que je ressens alors j'évite les conversations de ce genre du mieux que je peux. Même quand Sammy a décidé de s'épancher, même quand il se lance espérant de ma part une réaction. Et à chaque fois, j'évite par une pirouette idiote la discussion. Et je vois toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres, parce qu'il me connait et sait combien pour moi c'est dur, voire impossible.

Et pourtant, là tout de suite j'aimerais trouver des mots qui soulageraient sa souffrance, qui stopperaient ses larmes. Mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien. Je me contente d'être là, couché dans mon lit, à l'écouter essayer d'étouffer ses sanglots. C'est la seconde fois que Sam perd la femme qu'il aime, si tant peu qu'on tombe amoureux au premier regard. Et pour la deuxième fois j'observe mon frère dans la pénombre sans rien pouvoir faire. J'ignore ce qu'il ressent, je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de perte.

Et pourtant, je sais au fond de moi qu'il a besoin de réconfort et que c'est à moi de lui donner. Parce que qui d'autre pourrait le consoler maintenant ?

Je soupire avant de me lever lentement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. J'hésite un peu, mais je ne supporte plus de le voir comme cela, détruit. Je me lève et me dirige vers son lit, sur lequel je me laisse tomber. Sam relève légèrement la tête, et je peux voir ses yeux rougis et ses joues humides. Lentement, pas trop sûr de moi, je l'attire contre mon flanc et ferme mes bras autour de lui. Je le sens se tendre un peu, surpris par mon geste inhabituel. Je passe ensuite une main apaisante dans ses cheveux et dans son dos.

« Chut Sammy, ça va aller… Je te promets que ça ira » Je murmure.

Sam se blottit un peu plus contre moi, il sanglote moins fort.


	4. Peur

Merci à **Élise **pour la correction

Merci à **Jubei-Kazuki** de suivre et commenter à chaque drabble ^^

Note de l'auteur : pour ce drabble et ceux qui suivront, je laisse tomber le genre humour pour faire plus dramatique, sombre le tout saupoudré d'amour purement fraternel. Si vous tenez à situer ces petites scénettes, je laisse quelques indices dans les écrits, je ne vais pas au-delà de la saison 3 pour le moment. Ayant déjà écrit 7 drabbles, si vous avez des idées de thèmes merci de proposer, sinon je clôturerais. On m'a déjà donné 3 thèmes en plus : Introduction, nourriture et anniversaire.

**************************************************************************

_**Thème 4 : Peur**_

La peur est un sentiment qui m'est familier depuis de nombreuses années, depuis que j'ai compris quel était le vrai métier de mon père : chasseur. Mais même après l'avoir découvert, elle était juste diffuse en moi quand il partait plusieurs jours me laissant à la garde de Dean. Et puis j'avais mon frère qui veillait sur moi, je me sentais en sécurité parce qu'il était là près de moi.

À Stanford, ma pire peur était de rater mes examens. Et quelque part en moi, il me restait cette peur qu'un jour le téléphone sonne et qu'on m'annonce la mort de mon père ou pire de Dean. Mais, j'arrivais encore à la faire taire. Oui, malgré les mots que j'avais dits, malgré le silence que je m'imposais, j'avais peur pour eux.

Et puis Dean est revenu dans ma vie, j'ai repris la chasse suite à la mort de Jess. J'ai de nouveau à côtoyer la peur dans les yeux des victimes et la mienne pendant nos traques. Parce que chaque fois, j'ai à l'esprit le fait qu'un de nous deux pourrait y rester…

Ensuite je suis mort quelques heures et Dean a fait ce pacte pour me ramener. Et moi depuis, je cherche à briser ce marché même si lui ne semble pas trop s'en faire et l'accepter. Et maintenant je sais qu'elle est ma pire peur, celle qui risque bien de me tuer lentement mais sûrement.

Ma pire frayeur est de voir Dean, mon frère ainé, mourir. Il est ma seule famille, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, mon exemple même si jamais je ne l'avouerais. Comment pourrais-je survivre sans lui ? Comment pourrais résister face aux épreuves s'il n'est pas là pour me secouer et me ramener sur terre ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui ? J'ai peur, horriblement peur, mais pas que pour moi, pour lui aussi. Que va-t-il lui arriver en enfer ? Va-t-il souffrir ?

J'ai peur pour l'avenir, pour moi quand cette année sera finie.

Mais j'ai surtout peur pour lui, pour ce qu'il lui arrivera. Le perdre est ma pire frayeur…


	5. Trahison

Merci à **Élise **pour la correction

Merci à **Jubei-Kazuki** de suivre et commenter à chaque drabble ^^

Note de l'auteur : pour ce drabble et ceux qui suivront, je laisse tomber le genre humour pour faire plus dramatique, sombre le tout saupoudré d'amour purement fraternel. Si vous tenez à situer ces petites scénettes, je laisse quelques indices dans les écrits, je ne vais pas au-delà de la saison 3 pour le moment. Ayant déjà écrit 7 drabbles, si vous avez des idées de thèmes merci de proposer, sinon je clôturerais. On m'a déjà donné 3 thèmes en plus : Introduction, nourriture et anniversaire.

****************************************************************************************

_**Thème 5 : Trahison **_

Je me sens trahi, bafoué…

Et la trahison vient de quelqu'un dont je n'aurais jamais dû penser avoir à me méfier : Dean, mon frère aîné, mon exemple. Comment a-t-il pu me faire cela, à moi ? Moi, qu'il prétendait devoir, vouloir protéger de tout. Alors comment a-t-il pu me faire cela ? Comment peut-il m'imposer cette souffrance-là ? Surtout qu'il la connait bien cette douleur pour l'avoir vécue. Et maintenant il me l'impose et il le prend comme si cela n'était rien…

Dean a fait un choix en conscience de cause, mais en sachant aussi ce que j'allais avoir à subir après, ce que j'allais ressentir. Il a fait le même choix que papa et je reste déconcerté par ce pacte. Mais surtout par son comportement désinvolte face à la situation, comme si cela ne le touchait pas.

J'ai mal et je me sens perdu, je fais tout pour le sauver mais je n'y arrive pas. Il faut dire qu'il ne m'aide pas beaucoup non plus sur ce coup-là. J'ai l'impression qu'il a accepté l'idée de bientôt mourir. Et moi je ne peux pas l'accepter, je me bas contre l'idée et le fait de toute mes forces.

Il m'a trahi en faisant ce pacte, en me ramenant à la vie sous prétexte qu'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre si je n'étais pas là. Il s'est aussi trahi lui-même puisqu'il calmait haut et fort que ce qui était mort devait le rester. Alors en quoi était-ce différent pour moi ?

Il a trahi nos idéaux, ce pourquoi nous nous battons en passant ce pacte.

Il m'a trahi en choisissant de m'imposer la peine et la rancœur que lui-même a ressentie suite au pacte de papa pour le sauver.

Mais surtout il m'a trahi en me privant de mon frère. Parce que l'homme avec qui je vis maintenant n'est plus le Dean que je connais et que j'aime. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà perdu mon grand frère, ma seule famille quand je le regarde agir et parler de cette façon-là face à sa propre mort.

J'ai mal de sa trahison …


	6. Souvenir

Merci à Élise pour la correction

**!!!! Attention spoiler fin saison 3!!!!!**

_**Thème 6 : Souvenir **_

Il ne me reste que quelques heures à vivre, ce qui me laisse peu de temps. Et malheureusement Sammy pense plus à sauver mon âme qu'à profiter du temps qu'il nous reste ensemble. Un soupire m'échappe, alors que je fixe le livre ouvert devant moi sans le voir.

Quelques heures et tout sera fini, ce ne sera plus que souffrance et enfer pour l'éternité.

Et pourtant je ne remets pas en cause mon choix, je l'assume et même maintenant que le temps m'est vraiment compté je pense avoir pris la bonne décision cette nuit-là. J'espère que Sam ne fera rien d'idiot une fois qu'il sera seul, qu'il se rappellera de tout ce que Papa et moi lui avons appris, qu'il ne m'oubliera pas trop vite.

J'abandonne mon petit frère, seul, et en héritage il n'aura que mon Bébé et nos souvenirs communs. Et malheureusement, ils ne sont pas qu'heureux, je dois même avouer qu'ils sont plutôt sombres et effrayants pour la plupart. Mais qu'importe, c'est ce qui a fait notre vie, et c'est par cela que nous resterons lié l'un à l'autre. Et ce sera peut-être ce qui m'aidera à tenir en enfer.

Oh nous avons aussi eu des souvenirs heureux, nous nous sommes parfois bien amusés durant nos chasses ensembles : les taquineries fraternelles ou certaines situations me reviennent de plein fouet en mémoire. Et je sens mes lèvres former un fin sourire. Ce n'est pas clair, c'est même plutôt brouillon, un vrai mélange de notre passé qui défilent dans un ordre indéfini devant mes yeux. Je revois des scènes de notre enfance, des mensonges que j'ai pu dire quand il était enfant pour qu'il ne perde pas son innocence, son départ à Stanford, nos retrouvailles, la mort de Jess, nos chasses, sa mort à lui, ses larmes suite à l'affaire Madison, son acharnement à me sauver, sa patiente face à mon attitude désinvolte…

Mais ce que je veux là tout de suite c'est juste me focaliser sur les souvenirs heureux, ceux qui me font rire ou sourire bêtement, ceux qui m'aideront à ne pas sombrer une fois en enfer…


	7. Musique

_**Thème 7 : Musique **_

J'enfonce la casette audio dans le lecteur de l'Impala et je laisse le vieux rock envahir doucement l'habitacle et combler le silence. Silence que je ne supporte plus.

Je respire lentement en écoutant la musique et la chanson qui défile sur la bande. Il est vraiment temps de moderniser cette pauvre voiture, même si je sais que cela n'aurait pas plu à Dean… Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en pensant à lui, et essaie de me distraire. Non, je ne veux pas me rappeler que malgré mes promesses je n'ai rien pu faire, que malgré mes dires il est en enfer à souffrir.

Je m'en veux, parce que si il est là-bas c'est pour moi, si il y est c'est parce que j'ai été incapable de le sauver…

Pour ne pas à nouveau culpabiliser, je me concentre sur les paroles de la chanson, une des préférées de mon frère. Au bout de quelques secondes à écouter, je me surprends à fredonner les paroles. Je suis sûr de chanter faux, mais qu'importe je suis seul après tout. Je monte le son un peu plus et essaye de suivre le rythme du groupe, mais j'ai un temps de retard à chaque fois. Involontairement, je souris en repensant aux nombreuses fois où Dean se mettait à chanter ce qui passait à la radio, dans un ton vraiment faux et fort mais avec enthousiasme…

La chanson prend fin et je me tais à mon tour me contentant d'écouter la suivante dans un silence religieux, presque mystique. C'est ma manière à moi d'être en lien, en communion avec lui : par la musique qu'il aimait.

Alors même si ce n'est pas mon style…

Même si je trouve cela vieux jeux et désuet ….

Même si j'ai toujours fait des remarques sur les goûts musicaux de Dean ….

Même si il y a encore peu j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il change de genre de temps à autre…

Aujourd'hui je me saoule de ce vieux rock qu'il appréciait tant, c'est mon moyen d'être avec lui, de penser à lui…

J'augmente encore le son de la radio ….


	8. Fraternité

Désolée j'ai manqué de temps pour poster... Pourtant c'est écrit jusqu'au 11ème. Bref je vous mets tout ce qui a été écrit d'un coup ;-) Je précise que j'ai 6 propostions en plus des 10 du défis et 10 nouveaux d'un défis.

Merci à **Molly1** pour sa review (t'inquiète je reviens à l'humour au fur et à mesure ;-)) et **deaina**

* * *

_**Thème 8 : Fraternité **_

Sam et moi sommes unis, limite inséparables depuis qu'on a repris la chasse en commun, par quelque chose que rien ni personne en pourra détruire.

C'est ce qui fait notre force, notre capacité à nous comprendre sans nous parler. Et en même temps c'est notre plus grande faiblesse, notre point faible. Et nos ennemis le savent bien et jouent parfois sur cela. Mais nous avons toujours réussi à tourner cette faiblesse à notre avantage.

Il y a beaucoup de choses que je pardonnerais à sammy, qui ne passeraient pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'il est spécial pour moi, unique. Personne ne peut le remplacer… Et ma vie sans lui n'a aucun sens, sinon aurais-je vendu mon âme pour le ramener à la vie ? Aurais-je choisi l'enfer contre une vie seul ici bas ? Et lui aurait-il cherché autant pour me sortir de là ?

Mais il n'est plus vraiment le Sammy que j'ai laissé en mourant… Celui qui était innocent et pur, celui que je devais protéger. Il a quelque chose de changer en lui, quelque chose de sombre. Et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi exactement. Aurait-il cédé à son côté sombre pendant mon absence ?

Mais je garde espoir de le retrouver comme je l'ai laissé. Je crois encore que je peux limiter les dégâts, si dégâts il y a. Je suis sûr que jamais Sam ne pourrait me trahir, que jamais il ne m'abandonnera. J'ai confiance en lui, aveuglément. Non, même si elle essaye, elle ne pourra pas nous séparer, nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Parce que ce qui nous unit est plus fort que le reste. C'est un lien qui a toujours été présent, dés le départ et qui nous survivra quoiqu'il arrive. Je trouve en ce lien parfois ténu la source de ce qui me fait avancer et lutter chaque jour. C'est ce qui donne un sens à ma vie et me maintiens en vie. C'est ce qui m'a aidé à tenir en enfer, à lutter le plus longtemps possible. Et c'est peut-être ce qui m'a permis de revenir…

En un mot : mon frère…


	9. Illusion

_**Thème 9 : illusion **_

Je suis parti. J'ai quitté ma famille, en claquant la porte pour réaliser mon rêve ; pour avoir ma vie ; pour sortir de ce cauchemar vivant ; pour être libre ; pour être normal… Je ne reviendrais pas, je vais vivre comme tout à chacun. De toute manière, mon cher père m'a dit de ne pas revenir si je prenais la porte. Et pour une fois, je vais l'écouter et lui obéir aveuglément comme Dean !

*****

J'ai une vie normale maintenant. J'étudie à Stanford, où j'avais reçu une bourse. J'ai une petite amie merveilleuse que j'aime passionnément. Nous vivons ensemble. Je ne parle jamais de ma famille, je les ai reniés. Mais je pense à eux, surtout à Dean. Mon frère me manque. Et pour une fois, il respecte mon choix de silence, bien que je le soupçonne de me surveiller et protéger de loin. J'ai ce que je veux : une vie normale… Mais je n'oublie pas ce qui se tapie dans les ténèbres.

*****

Dean est revenu dans ma vie après 4 ans de séparation et 2 ans de silence total. Il a besoin de moi pour retrouver notre père parti chasser. Et parce qu'il insiste, parce que c'est mon frère et que je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas facilement, j'accepte de le suivre. Je laisse Jess' avec la promesse de revenir très vite et à temps pour mon entretient. Elle ne comprend pas que je suive ce frère dont je n'ai pas toujours parlé en bien… Mais ai-je le choix ? Puis-je vraiment abandonner Dean ? Je ne pense pas.

Alors pour deux petits jours, je replonge dans ce qui a fait mon enfance et adolescence, dans la chasse familiale.

*****

Jess' est morte, par ma faute, à cause de mes mensonges…

J'abandonne Stanford, je veux me venger, tuer le démon qui m'a pris ma mère, ma vie simple et ma petite amie. Je désire la vengeance. Même si mes intentions ne sont pas très saines, Dean accepte. Après tout, notre père chasse pour la même raison non ?

Une vie simple et normale ? Ce n'était qu'une illusion…


	10. Paradis

_**Thème 10 : Paradis**_

Le Paradis… Un lieu paisible où tout est beau et magnifique, où règne la paix et l'amour, où on est heureux. Il est peuplé d'anges qui veillent sur les âmes y vivant.

Décrit comme cela, ça fait envie. On a presque le désir d'y croire… De croire qu'il existe !

Mais non, Paradis et anges ne sont que des mots inventés par l'homme, qui avait sûrement besoin d'imaginer que le bien existe. Alors on sait tous que cela n'existe pas ? Du moins, je n'y ai jamais cru. Par contre, il m'a toujours été aisé de croire aux démons, à l'Enfer, parce qu'eux étaient tangibles. Ils existent et je peux le prouver. C'est ce qui m'a arraché ma mère. Ce qui a fait de ma vie ce qu'elle est, une chasse aux horreurs permanentes. C'est ce qui m'a permis de sauver Sammy de la mort contre mon âme. L'enfer est réel, j'y suis resté quarante longues années, dans la chaleur et la souffrance.

Les anges bons ?

Le Paradis un endroit agréable ?

Mon œil oui ! Le seul ange que j'ai rencontré ne m'a pas franchement paru sympathique ni bienveillant, loin de l'image que ma mère m'en donnait quand j'étais enfant. Il était froid, distant et manipulateur. Oh bien sûr il m'a sorti de l'Enfer, mais uniquement parce qu'il avait une mission impossible à me refiler. Vous parlez d'un geste généreux et gratuit !

Et après avoir raconté ma petite conversation partiellement à Bobby et Sam, ne voilà pas que ces deux- là veulent me faire croire aux anges et à Dieu ! Comme si Dieu s'intéresserait à moi … Non mais je n'ai rien d'un fidèle croyant ! De toute manière il n'existe pas. Et ses serviteurs, les anges, non plus.

Alors je le clame haut et fort, et je n'en ai pas honte. Non Castiel n'est pas un ange et non Dieu n'a pas eu pitié de moi.

Le Paradis et les anges sont des chimères…

N'existe que ce qu'on peut voir et toucher…

J'ai vu l'Enfer, je l'ai vécu de toutes les manières possibles.

L'enfer existe…


	11. Taquinerie

Note: pas mon meilleur et peut-être hors caractère... mais moi j'ai ri en l'écrivant ;-)

Thème 11 : Taquinerie

« Dean, stop tout de suite ! » Déclare la voix excédée de Sammy.

Il me toise droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un air furieux sur le visage. Si son regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà mort ! Je fais un effort considérable pour en pas lui éclater de rire au nez. Non, mais là je le trouve trop drôle mon frère, avec son air menaçant…

D'ailleurs, je finis par pouffer ouvertement, ce qui a pour effet d'exaspérer encore plus mon cadet, qui lâche un soupir frustré. Je suis sure qu'il rêve de me foutre son poing dans la gueule mais il n'ose pas.

« Bah quoi, Samantha ? Je t'ai vexée peut-être…. » Je commence avant d'être interrompu.

« C'est Sam ! SAM… » M'hurle-t-il, en se rapprochant.

Je ne recule pas d'un yota, laissant Sammy m'approcher. Par défis et parce que la situation me fait franchement marrer, j'affiche un sourire encore plus grand et un bel air moqueur. Je peux voir dans ses yeux noisette qu'il n'est pas loin d'exploser de colère, et au lieu de trembler de peur, j'éclate de nouveau de rire. Ce qui redouble sa nervosité.

Je crois que je vais vraiment m'en ramasser une …

« Allez quoi ! T'as franchement aucun humour… » Je lâche après avoir repris un vague sérieux.

« Je n'appelle pas cela de l'humour, Deana ! » Me rétorque-t-il.

Sur le coup, qu'il m'appelle comme notre grand-mère maternelle, coupe court à mon hilarité. Je fronce les sourcils et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Non mais puis quoi encore ? Et le respect dû à l'ainé qui passe son temps à lui sauver la vie ? Il se prend pour qui le petiot là ? Enfin, il a une tête de plus que moi, mais il reste le petit de la famille.

« Sam, … » Je commence sur un ton préventif.

« Bah quoi Dean ? Ce n'est qu'une taquinerie comme tu dis… Ce n'est pas ce que tu me faisais il y a 30 secondes ? » Rétorque-t-il avec un sourire narquois !


	12. Nourriture

_thème 12: nourriture_

J'observe le plateau repas de mon frère ainé, les yeux écarquillés. Même avec le temps et l'habitude que j'ai de lui et ses manies, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver étrange les quantités énormes qu'il avale chaque jour. Je regarde la serveuse bien jolie déposé le dernier plats sur notre table. Je lui offre un sourire poli. Tandis que les yeux de Dean s'ouvrent en grand et qu'un air gourmand apparait sur son visage moi je me sens nauséeux à la vue de tout ce qu'il compte avaler ce soir. Non, moi je suis malade rien qu'à voir alors imaginer à manger cela.

« Dean, tu en comptes pas manger tout cela quand même ? » je questionne, connaissant très bien la réponse.

« Si, pourquoi Sammy ? » me répond-il en mordant dans son hamburger géant.

« Tu vas te rendre malade avec tout ce que tu bouffes ! » Je déclare en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

« Mais non, j'ai un très bon estomac figure-toi ! M'as-tu déjà vu malade ? » M'interroge-t-il.

Je me contente de secouer négativement la tête et de boire une gorgée à ma bière. Dean lui avale la moitié de son hamburger avant de reprendre la parole.

« Sam, la nourriture fait partie des bonnes choses de la vie ! Et c'est un des rares trucs dont on peut profiter vu notre boulot… »

« Je doute qu'il y a grand-chose de bon dans tout ce que tu as commandé. » Je déclare en arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Mauvaise langue ! C'est le goût qui compte ! » Déclare-t-il avec un air très sérieux.

« Tu es boulimique Dean… tu compense le manque de relation sociale et de stabilité par la nourriture ! » Je lui renvoie très sérieux. C'est ma théorie sur le besoin de manger de mon frère, et pour ce que je connais de ce trouble alimentaire ça colle bien. Mon ainé me fixe quelques minutes surpris.

« N'importe quoi ! Tu penses de trop Sammy » finit-il par lâcher avant d'avaler plusieurs frittes.

Bah voyons !


End file.
